Forum:Starting the Infection on the Sprawl?
Where did the Titan Station Infection Start? I have come to believe that the infection on "The Sprawl" was a deliberate one Started by the "Overseer "To assess the Potential of the Marker as a weapon of mass destruction and the residents of the sprawl were Deemed as a "Control Group".Forgive me if I am wrong but I believe that the infection started in the Titan mines.I believe that this was done deliberately to assess the potential of the new Marker 12 , releasing the contagation and watching it develop.Then authorising the gradual release of the necromorphs and the corruption and the marker signal to the general polulace of the sprawl, the goverment hoped to understand the Dementia's widespread effects and attempt to modify and control the marker's power to their own ends.I also believe After the aegis 7 Fuck up , the goverment wouldn't make the same mistake twice.They knew what would happen when they built the marker, only this time they studied the infection on a civilian polulation watching the infection spread,calculating it's rate of infection ,Letahlity and immunity of some People ;Lexine Weller for example. I seriously believe That the goverment are trying to Create a marker which they can control, thereby controlling the infection thus creating a weapon of Mass destruction.Although It is Likely that the sludge from the ishimura reanimated itself,and no scientific details have been posted on the infection's regenerative capabilty from the Genetic soup,I strongly believe that the Infection was started on the mines. Deception 777 04:49, March 5, 2011 (UTC) You see, the Necromorph infection is not a contagion. It's as simple as this: Marker + Dead skin = Necromorph. It's not really notable enough how it started to put it in the game, simple assumption should be enough. Basically, the Marker gives off the signal which makes Necromorphs. This signal reaches a dead body, probably one in a morgue. Dead body gets up, kills people, people can't kill it because they don't know to dismember it, it kills another person, signal reaches that person's dead body, now we have two Necromorphs. That one turns into an Infector, original Necro makes more bodies, until we have around twenty. Twenty turns to fifty, fifty turns to one hundred, one hundred turns to one thousand dead bodies. One thousand Necromorphs equals about ten in twenty infectors. Infectors keep making Necro's to make more dead bodies, and the dead bodies turn into Infectors to make more Necro's. That's how the infection got started. Man makes Marker, Marker makes Necro's. Simple as. Captain tweed 10:49, March 5, 2011 (UTC) :That isn't quite right. The marker has a genetic code scrimshawed on it's surface in the Unitologist language. The first Aegis incident was caused when scientists studying the Red Marker created some of the bacteria/virus by engineering it from that code. Here is the log link: http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/The_Red_Marker It proceeded to infect two scientists, as shown in the Recombination Study log. That infection lead one of the scientists to build a pedestal, which either was too late to stop the infection, or saved whoever was still alive when the red marker was placed upon it. Either way, the marker can create necromorphs by itself, but it can also be human involvement (as was the case in the first Aegis incident).--Unclekulikov 18:58, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Although your point holds true, Wasn't the marker already on the ishimura when the bodies of the murder victms were brought on board.I am positive an infector was required to start the outbreak there.Although on aftermath the marker shard directly reanimated the Corpse.These types of discrepencies makes me wonder why is there such a small erratum in such a good game?Kudos to the writing staff for such good content,but this feels like a sour grape in the bunch.Deception 777 11:09, March 5, 2011 (UTC) No, they were brought on board at around the same time, I recall. It would take some time for an infection on a body to become noticeable, especially at the distance that the bodies were from the Marker (Medical Deck being quite far from where the Marker was held). Also, the situation in which the Red Marker was held is different from the one in which the Site 12 Marker was created. For instance: *The Site 12 Marker is, at times, considerably malignant, seemingly wanting to spread the Necromorph plague, unlike the Red one, which had no noticeable personality or goals other than to be returned to its pedestal. This could mean a difference in the time it takes for initial infection to take place. *The Site 12 Marker is, as shown, created by humans who were aware of what it could do (make Necromorphs). This could result in any number of differences in its design, to the speed at which it created Necromorphs, to the method in which it does so. What I'm trying to say is, there's no way of knowing for sure. We'll just have to sit tight and hope somebody at Visceral knows that its Wiki is asking questions. Whether that will mean an announcment or the assassination of an Admin and a message in blood, well, only time will tell. Captain tweed 00:54, March 6, 2011 (UTC) That answers Just a part of the question ?As for the contagation question The most solid proof that the necromorph is a contagation is the corruption.Wasn't the red marker emitting a dead space field(repelling Necromorphs) that saved Vincent from being cut down, and the pedestal amplified this dead space field that stopped Recombination.Didn't the scientists during the first aegis 7 incident discover that, sufficiently close the marker emenates a dead space field which stops Recombination ,which amplified by a pedestal could stop the necromorphs.i am sure that is how the first aegis 7 incident was contained.This is in direct contradiction with the events on the O'Bannon where a fragment of the shard automatically started the recombination. The site 12 marker also seemed to lack this dead space field or had a very small one.I take this as evidence to my theory that the goverment was trying to create maximum collateral.Although imperfect by the black marker's standards,this marker was malignant. A bit far fetched it might sound, but i think that the markers get smarter as more and more people change into necromorphs.I believe a collective intelligence is formed when a convergergence event is completed successfully.Due to the entire civilian sector of the sprawl being infected this marker was condiderably smarter and was much more manipulative,was able to start convergence,kill stross,make issac do it's bidding(albeit).The possibility that the marker's diffrernt construction might have palyed a part, but the dementia,nicoles appereance,stross's death and many other things has made me wonder after the fifth playthrough that Everything except the final fight transpired in accordance to the marker's desire Deception 777 05:40, March 6, 2011 (UTC) >>>Where did the Titan Station Infection Start? Ugh... Codename: Vandal game? Also: Ishimura's "sludge" when Site 12 Marker was completed. 10:51, March 6, 2011 (UTC) >The marker has a genetic code scrimshawed on it's surface in the Unitologist language. You people know that the marker and its symbols came before unitology, right? Unitologists substitute marker symbols for letters and numbers as their own language, they didn't make it up to write it on the markers.